Dancing in the Dark
by Aviva Aria
Summary: Hermione Grangers' motto is When life throws you apple, transfigure them into pears, so why has it taken her so long to transfigure her life into something controllable. Professor Severus Snape thinks he can help, but the question is, will she let him?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Thank you to J. K. Rowling for inventing the world of _Harry Potter_, and for allowing me to borrow her characters for this story. Though the characters—besides the baby-- belong to her, the plot is entirely mine.**

_**Chapter 1: The Sweet Smell of Revenge**_

Presently my life is nothing but a torture. My life is used only to break me, to kill me.

I, Hermione Jane Granger, was once what you people would call a Bookworm. My favorite pastime once included sitting by the fire with a warm mug of tea, and a good book, hoping to get lost in the realms of another world. Words are what once brought smiles to my face; sentences brought me laughter; paragraphs brought tears of joy; pages, giddiness; chapters brought me to life; but books, oh books brought me to heaven. But that's no longer true.

Without books, my life is incomplete. I have nothing to do but sit around and think of what once was, what could have been, and what I did to disserve this. And I can not stand it any longer. This is torture, in the worst form.

Though, of course, my life hasn't always been so torturous, no; it was once great, I was once great, being considered a hero was once great. In my teenage years, I was the brains behind all the operations. I was a genius, and I was treated as one. But alas, barely a year later, I now sit at home, and think of the past. No more adventures. No more giant chess sets, or terrible teachers. No more basilisks attacking students. No longer any dementors to repel, or escaped prisoners to save from awful deaths. Sadly, there are no more dragons, or people returning from the dead. No more attacks on the Ministry of Magic. No more Death Eater attacks at Hogwarts. No more Horcruxes to search for. No more awaiting Lord Voldemort. No more waiting to die. No more watching Harry fight, or Ron trying to protect me. No more anything.

My life is nothing. I am dead inside, though I breathe, eat and sleep. My heart has broken, my mind has been destroyed, and my soul is in pain. But over all, I'm fine. I'm alive, with my memories still intact, and that is enough for me.

Thoughts of my red-headed first-love wound my heart, conversations we once had come rushing back constantly. When I wake each morning, I expect my current situation to be a dream. I hope that seconds later I'll roll over, and there will be my Ron, warm with sleep, and breathing deep, with rumpled hair. But, no; there is no overly freckled face, or the tanned and slightly muscled torso of the boy I've always loved. No, there is no ring on my finger either. The other side of my bed is cold, and there is no impression on the pillow opposite mine. No, my lovely red-head is gone. Truly gone, probably watching me from heaven with his best friend beside him, nudging him, and telling him that I'm alright.

My heart aches, as does my body. All I wanted was to say goodbye, and to tell Ron that I loved him. I wish I had time to mention the baby before he and Harry left that night. Merlin, I wish I had told him, that we had discussed names.

I wish I told him I was pregnant, and that I didn't want him to leave me. I wish I demanded that he shouldn't have left me, that he had to stay with me, and my baby, our baby.

I hate him for leaving me, but I hate myself more for being cowardice enough not to tell him the truth, the real reason I hadn't been feeling well when he and Harry left for the so-called Final Battle.

I wish Harry had won, that he and Ron had made it home that night; that I wasn't found the next day by Bellatrix Lestrange. I wish, that I hadn't been made one of Lucius Malfoy's favorite toy, that his son didn't favor me over his fathers other whores, that Voldemort had killed me and my child.

I never wanted to bring my little boy into a world like this. I wish I was unable to, that when Lucius discovered my pregnancy, that he would terminate it, and then me. But he didn't, sadly.

No, he wanted me to suffer, and suffer I have. I've lived with this mistreatment for a little over a year. I've watched Narcissa Malfoy raise my baby as her own; his dark red curls the only truth to his true parentage. I've waited too long to hold my child, to kiss away his tears, to hold him at night, to sing him to sleep, and to feed him once more. I've waited for too long to watch my one chance at gaining revenge slink into the shadows and slither away.

My suffering is over, tomorrow, when Severus Snape scowls at me again, I will do my best to seduce him. Tomorrow, when the sun rises, my suffering will be over. Tomorrow, when the sun rises, a new dawn will begin, and my life will take a turn for the better.

Revenge will be mine.

And dear, sweet, Lucius won't know what hit him.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: as most know, these characters do not belong to me, though the situation in which these characters end up was entirely my idea. I would like to thank J. K. Rowling for writing the six **Harry Potter** novels, for continuing after the first one, and for writing the seventh novel at this time. I hope the next one is as great as all of the rest. Now for those who are nice enough to actually read what I have written, please Review, I actually enjoy receiving feedback, but please if you have any criticism, make it constructive. Thank you all for reading._

_Please Enjoy:_

**Wanting Some Play Time**

The sun rose early the next morning, shedding light upon the dark walls of Hermione's room. In the corner of the room stood a tall blonde young man, barely over the age of nineteen, his eyes skimmed over the large king sized bed. He could see the outline of the young woman he was aching for, her curves visible even through the thick covers on her bed.

The young blonde walked with strength towards her, he knew what he wanted, and he would get it. As he reached the bed Hermione began to stir, her body twisting slightly as she turned on to her side. His heart began to beat faster as the mattress dipped under his weight and he crawled towards the unsuspecting woman.

The young man was about to nudge down the covers when the door creaked open.

"Draco, get off of her." The young blonde turned towards the scolding voice of Lucius Malfoy. "You know the rules, no going to the mudblood without my permission first."

"Forgive me father," Draco drawled, "but you said yesterday that I would get to play with your pet today."

"Don't put words in my mouth, Boy." Lucius spat. "Get down from that bed this instant, or you will never touch her or any other woman again."

The aristocrat seethed as his son glanced down at the woman underneath his body, her eyes slowly opening as the noise woke her.

"Besides, I promised your God-father that he could have a bit of play time with our favorite girl, once he arrived." Lucius grabbed his son by the scruff of his neck and dragged him from the bed. "Before he gets here, I wanted to have some time with the girl. Why don't you go play with Raiden, I'm sure your mother will allow the boy out of her sight for a moment. She's been obsessing over the boy and his red curls ever since he was born."

"But Father, Mum won't leave the kid alone for even a second, do you really think she'll let me take care of him." Draco whined. "Was she like this when I was a baby?"

"Yes Draco, your mother has some female obsession over babies and small children. If I knew having another baby in the house would get her to stop bothering me, I would have given her another child earlier. Of course now that I do know that, I haven't been giving dear Miss. Granger any contraceptive potions. Hopefully in a good nine to ten months you'll have another brother or sister toddling around the house."

Lucius smiled broadly at his son. "Now Draco, go to your mother while I work on getting your mother the next Malfoy child."

Draco glanced longingly one last time at the woman, as his father slammed the door to her bedroom in his face.

_Maybe I'll get a bit of play time in later. _

Draco decided to go to the breakfast nook and found his mother with her favorite little boy gurgling in her arms.

"Morning Mum, Raiden, how is everything this fine morning."

"Your father did it again, didn't he? He's in there playing his 'Little Games' with that child. The poor girl must have bruises everywhere by now, with the way your father plays, I'm surprised she's not dead yet." Narcissa Malfoy was still the epitome of grace, even after her female services had been offered to her husbands Death Eating brothers, and his dear Dark Lord.

She knew the darkness entombed within each of the Dark Lord's servants was tearing the unfortunate child apart. It seemed that at least once a month the girl had a new Death Eater torturing her in the crudest ways; the dear child never had a moment to get a way from those men--each the essence of true evil-- trying to rip her in two.

The sweet child in her arms giggled, and squealed, as Draco began to make funny faces at the little boy.

"Your going to make a great father one day Draco." Narcissa smiled at her son. "You'll be so much better than your father was. I can tell; you actually have a heart that feels."

_A/N: Okay, so I have the next chapter coming soon. Please Review and tell me what you think. Thank you again._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: BEWARE OF RAPE_

_Okay, for those who are easily frightened skip this chapter, I was bawling as I wrote it._

_All of this belongs to JK Rowling, that is all, except the plot, I wrote that._

_Save the Writers, and REVIEW._

_Thanks,_

_LIZ_

Chapter 3:

**Dancing with the Devil**

Once the door closed Lucius strutted towards the bed and sat next to his favorite 'Toy.'

Miss Hermione Granger. How he'd been looking forward to having her once the Dark Lord had won the war. She looked quite feminine now, all long legs, round hips, and large breasts. Her amber eyes reminded him of Fire Whiskey, and her pouting lower lip made him feel like a seventh year at Hogwarts again. The gorgeous auburn curls that brushed against her breasts looked so silky in the morning sun. He just wanted to wrap his hands in those glorious ringlets and….

"Master Malfoy, I'm sorry to bother you, but why were you and the Young Master Malfoy in here so early this morning?"

Lucius watched the young woman move, not knowing how beautiful she truly was.

"I was trying to give you some time to relax."

"Master Malfoy, that is so kind of you, is there any way I can repay you, any way at all?" She raised her body from the bed sheets, and crawled provocatively towards her Master.

Lucius could not believe his luck, the girl was begging for him to take her, and he knew he just had to have her as she pleaded him for more.

When Hermione reached for Lucius he pulled her towards him, gently caressing her back as he pushed his lips against hers in a ravishing kiss.

Their tongues met and tangoed for power, each fighting for the right to lead the other into the throws of pleasure and passion. Slowly Hermione could feel Lucius's hands move down to grip her behind, grinding the proof of his feelings for her into her soft stomach, making her moan in anguish, and want.

He knew what she wanted, and he immediately fulfilled it, touching her and kissing her until she was squirming and moaning in abandon.

"Ron, oh Merlin, yes" She cried with pleasure, surprising Lucius as she called her dead boyfriends name.

"What did you call me?" Lucius asked, a sadistic glint appeared in his icy blue eyes.

"Master Malfoy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-"

"How dare you call me that you ungrateful little Mudblood whore. I will not be compared to that blood traitor of yours." The man interrupted, his rage imprinted on his face.

Her master raised his hand, aiming to hit her, but she knew what to do. She slid off of the bed, slipping under his arm and running past the small table and chairs,--serving as the breakfast nook in her room-- reaching for the bedroom door. As she grabbed the handle and twisted it she heard him growl in anger.

She turned, to glance at him. His glare was as glacial as the weather was during a winter storm at Hogwarts, accentuated by his knuckles searing snow white from his grip on the bed sheets.

"Master, please--" he cut off her sentence as he lunged at her, his eyes burning with fury. 

"I didn't mean it, I swear."

He moved stealthily around the table blocking her from him, as Hermione matched his advance by withdrawing farther from him, like prey from a starving predator. 

"Come here," he snarled.

Hermione hesitated. She considered herself well experienced concerning his fits of rage. She was highly skilled in disarming his temper on most occasions.

On other occasions, however, she did not succeed in her attempts to pacify him. He had shouted at her and hit her repeatedly after he caught Draco and she curled up in her bed one afternoon.

The state of ferocious madness he was currently in was unlike any other fury she had witnessed before.

Hermione continued maneuvering around the table to match his advancement towards her. She circled the table to the same position she stood in when she first from him, with a clear path to the bathroom door. With her Master an ominous threat on the other side of the table, she turned to her left and fled like the wind towards the washroom door. 

Lucius sensed her intention to flee a mere second before she turned from him.

He released an ear splitting cry of rage as he flew around the table with lightening speed, catching her by the messy tumble of curls that tumbled like a waterfall down her back before she could make it even halfway to the door. He seized her forearm with bruising force and reeled her around to face him.

She struggled in vain against his grip, kicking and punching in a fruitless attempt to remove him. He did not flinch as her punches and forceful kicks collided with his knees and chest. He simply sneered down at her as she desperately fought to escape him.

"After all I have done for you, my dear, you dare to insult me? Did you honestly think you could get away with it? My instinct told me you were nothing more than a common Muggle whore!" he screamed in a fiery rage as he pulled back his hand back to slap her, putting his full weight into it.

Hermione cried out in fear and pain as he pulled his hand back for another hit. She stumbled when he made contact with her face the second time. She would have fallen if not for his iron grip on her arm. Her face stung horribly and a rising panic was welling deep within her chest. She was alone, wand less, and her valiant self-defense was having little effect on the large Death Eater.

He hit her repeatedly, swearing obscenities under his breath. His rage was reaching an extreme more terrifying than she had experienced before. Her breath caught in her throat as she glimpsed the murderous flash in his eyes. She was beginning to fear for her life.

In her weakened and disoriented state, her resistance against him weakened. She put up a slight fight as he tossed her to the floor. He straddled her thighs as he held her to the floor.

The rug burning her back sharpened her senses and she renewed her struggle to escape her attacker, flailing her legs and clawing at his face in a desperate attempt to scratch him or gouge his eyes, anything to distract him if even for a moment.

He pressed his weight down on her thighs to still them and caught her wrists in one long-fingered hand, pinning them above her head. With the other he resumed his assault of her face, grunting with the force of every blow. His fists made contact relentlessly, each one tearing further at her soul, until she felt the delicious onset of nothingness beginning to slide over her, momentarily relieving her senses from reality.

He clawed at her torso, scratching her tender arms and stomach. Brutally, he tore at her skin, bruising her arms and cutting deeply into her hips as he strained to pull her thighs apart He positioned himself between her limp thighs, using his own thighs to tilt her hips. Hermione's head lolled slowly from side to side as he held her down with one hand, his other tearing himself from his pants. 

He thrust his hips forward violently, tearing into her un-aroused and tender flesh.

Hermione cringed and screamed out in acute pain. Sobbing and fully conscious now, she writhed beneath him and weakly tugged at her restrained arms.

Lucius released her wrists only to brace himself for a renewed assault on her fragile tattered body. He was determined to evoke within her the same despair she had felt when she had figured out that the red-headed blood traitor had died beside his half-blood friend. This assault communicated his will to inflict this soul shattering pain as her punishment.

He was glaring at her, a twisted, feral mask upon his face. His frenzied movements and the shadows playing on his face cast a sinister and an almost demonic look upon his normally angelic features. Nothing about this man resembled the aristocrat who came to her daily.

Her feeble struggles to push him or thrust her body away from his grasp had failed. Exhausted, she ceased her resistance, submitting to his attack and the sense of defeat, anger and pain mounting within her. Hermione crossed her arms protectively over her soft abdomen and closed her eyes to shut out the sight of him. She trembled and quaked with silent sobs as he violated her.

Lucius's movements became irregular as he climaxed within her, filling her womb with his semen and burning the fresh wounds within her.

The intensity of his abrasive friction and the searing agony radiating from within her womb crested. Choking on sobs through her broken exclamations of pain, she turned her head to the side and tried to pull herself from under him.

Lucius, having finished hammering his rage into her, withdrew quickly in disgust, as though the physical contact with her would taint him. Rising from the floor, he turned away from her to readjust his anatomy and clothing, stalking silently to the door, turning to watch her move her broken body, searching for the damage he'd done her body. He completely ignored Hermione as she slowly raised her bruised and disoriented body from the ground and hugged her body. He made no attempt to stop her as she staggered to her bed and fell in to the mattress, as her vision was blurred by tears and her ragged breaths came in short, erratic gasps.

Lucius closed the door in agitated silence; his ears tuned to her every move.

Hermione lay crumpled on the bed facing the door with her knees drawn tightly to her chest. Her eyes closed as he left the room, but her expression remained emotionless. It was as if he had drained every shred of joy from her very being and all that remained of her was an empty shell.

Moments later, she had fallen into the darkness of sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Snape Alert!!!_

_So, as usual, none of this belongs to me, except the plot. All thanks and praise goes to JK Rowling._

_Please Review, if you have time, it would help to have some more feedback._

_Thanks,_

_Liz_

Chapter 4

**Meetings with the Potions Master**

"Ah, Severus, Hermione and I have been awaiting your arrival; she is in her room, asleep, just through that door." Lucius was stretched on the couch in the Girl's common room when Severus arrived, led by Narcissa, clutching the young babe to her chest.

Narcissa smiled gently at Severus, and spoke softly to him.

"We'll continue this conversation later, but you really must consider it. I really want dear Raiden to be as clever as his mother, and I think that having you around more, and later tutoring him once he reaches the proper age, of course, would do him some good."

The Potions Master nodded his consent, and then turned to move towards the door.

"Oh, and Severus, am I to expect you for dinner as well as breakfast, or will you be to busy?" Narcissa shifted the baby as Severus turned to answer her.

"Madam, expect both the girl and me for dinner, I am hoping she and I will be able to hold a conversation, before I am 'Busy'. Besides, I am quite sure she wouldn't mind to see how her dear baby boy has grown since she has last seen him. Most mothers don't expect to give birth to their child and then have him taken from them moments afterwards." Severus spoke crisply, and sneered menacingly at the couple. "Thank you Lucius for this opportunity, but don't expect either of us to be free before or after dinner, I expect the Know-it-all will be tired once I am done with her."

Severus turned back towards his destination, took three large strides and reached the door to the girl's bedroom. When Severus reached for the handle and opened the door, surprise filtered past his dark eyes. The girl was lying face down in the bed, her body torn and battered, as well as completely nude.

On the gold carpet surrounding the bed lay splatters of crimson blood staining the carpet as well as some still marring the young woman's glowing skin. Normally, elegant and modest, not to mention smart, the young mother, once Severus's smartest student now looked as though she was nothing more than a common whore, and probably treated just the same.

Severus glanced behind him towards his smirking host, and his hostess, cooing at the babe in her arms.

"Narcissa, would you mind asking the House Elves to send up a cauldron, potions ingredients and all of the materials needed to brew any healing potion necessary, it seems Ms. Granger had a rough night. Also, you might want to send them with some _Mrs. Scower's Magical Mess Remover_, there seems to be a bit of blood that needs some scouring." Severus politely smiled in the direction of Mrs. Malfoy, but he didn't look at her. Instead, his cold eyes lingered upon Lucius, and the cocky smirk resting upon his aristocratic face.

"Of course Severus, I'll give them some healing potions so you don't have to go through such a mess, but if need be I'll have them bring you the potions ingredients and materials as well as the cauldron. I hope Ms. Granger will be alright." Narcissa replied and seconds later she had dropped the small child in Lucius's arms and was off, instructing the House Elves in order to help Hermione Granger.

Severus turned back to the young woman and her broken body. Lucius Malfoy was as ruthless as ever, and this was all the evidence that the Potions Professor needed to know that he needed to ask his host if there was any way that he could keep the glorious Ms. Granger for himself.

Not that he really wanted the child, he just needed to find a way to get Hermione away from the Malfoy's in one piece, and to get her back her son.

Slowly, Severus swept his way towards the girl and sat next to her listless form. Gently he tried to awaken the child, so he would be able to help her.

As his hand rubbed at her back, and caressed her messy curls the girl shot up and grabbed him in a choke hold.

"No, you are not getting your messy claws into me again, you pathetic excuse of a Pureblood. I'll kill you if you try to touch me again, I swear I will." The woman's hands were wrapped around his throat, her thumb digging into his airway.

She didn't notice that she had the wrong man until she heard Lucius Malfoy at the doorway.

"Hello Hermione, nice to see that you're up again." Lucius smirked at her.

She looked up, and then down at the man she had been trying to kill. Her eyes widened and she let go, and ran to the corner of the room in fear from the two men.

"Please, please, don't hurt me." She cried, as Lucius helped Severus to his feet.

She hid her head, scared for her life; Severus stood and fixed himself, then stalked towards the woman.

When Severus reached the crouching girl he stood over her for a moment, and then lifted her prone body into his arms before carrying her to the bed, and dropping her onto the bloody comforter.

"Lucius leave," the Potions Master spoke with a quiet fierceness in his voice. When Lucius didn't move Severus glared at the man and yelled "NOW," and the Host left Severus to deal with the girl.

"Now my dear, what am I to do with you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_J.K. Rowling's characters, not mine, except Trilly and Raiden. Plot though, fully mine._

_Enjoy, sorry it's been so long, life got in the way of my writing. But the next installment will be soon, I hope._

**Breaking the Waves**

The room was dark again, dark and quiet as the aching female curled against the comforter. Her cheeks were stained with tears, and her body still slightly broken, despite the attempts of the Potions Master. Though she couldn't see him, she knew that Severus Snape was still in her room, his presence issuing goose-bumps on her flesh. He was hidden in the shadows again, reminding her of her years at Hogwarts, as he watched her.

His black eyes glittered as he kept his sight focused on her. He knew she was awake, her breathing had quickened as she awoke from a nightmare almost fifteen minutes earlier. Her stomach rumbled loudly, and he chuckled, her ears perking like a dogs at the sound of the rich baritone of his voice.

"Miss Granger, it sounds as though you are hungry over there, would you like me to ask the House Elves for anything in particular?" His voice sent shivers down her spine, and sent heat rolling through her belly making her feel even more like a child, despite her place in the Malfoy household.

"Grilled Cheese please, Sir." She rubbed her eyes with her fists after pushing her body into a sitting position. "And ask Trilly if William has been eating properly, please. I'm worried about him." Her cheeks flamed in the darkened room.

She could hear him maneuver himself to the door, and out into her Common Room. His deep voice calling out to Trilly, he asked for her meal, as well as the same for himself, before mentioning her concern for her baby.

"Oh Master Snape Sir, Mistress would be so proud of her baby Master. He's is eating heartily and grows faster than a weed. Mistress Malfoy is so proud of him she is." Trilly's squeaky voice trilled with glee. "Trilly will go get Master Snape and Mistress their dinners." With a loud POP she disappeared.

Seconds later, the dark Potions Master was at her side, slipping another pillow behind her back as he spoke gently to her.

"Your son is fine, he's growing well, your food will be here soon, and you can ask Trilly herself if you wish to know any other details, you'll be smart to remember Miss Granger I am no longer a messenger." The timbre of his voice again caused her to shiver in delight, though this time, the Professor had felt it. "Miss Granger, is there something you'd like to tell me?" He purred into her ear, and she shivered again, as heat flooded between her thighs.

"N-no Professor," Her voice trembled a response, anticipating the smooth sound of his voice, wishing for him to caress her body the way his voice kept caressing her ears.

"Are you sure Miss Granger," she trembled yet again. "It seems your mind is saying one thing, and your body is demanding the opposite. Are you sure there is nothing youd like me to do?" He smirked as she gasped out, her mind turning to the many pleasurable things he could do for her.

Her eyes glazed over as thoughts of lying beneath him, of begging him to touch her flooded into her mind, matching the wetness coating her thighs at her anticipation. She wanted him to touch her, to push her out of control, to make her scream and cry, to let her become the woman she once was yet again.

"Yes, there's a good girl Miss Granger. Tell me what you want, and maybe I'll fulfill your every need." He sat on the edge of her bed, his palm warming her cheek as he took in her flushed form, now aching for him.

"Please Professor, touch me." And that's all he needed to hear.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, but New rule, I do not update, unless I see **10 reviews _per _chapter**, so please review, I like feed back.

Sorry for being sutch a bitch, but, yeah.

Thanks, LIZ


	7. Chapter 7

Ok nevermind about that rule, I hyave a slght problem though, I love this story, but I am haing trouble with ideas. I guess you could say I'm asking for help, so PLEASE help me.

Thanks,

Liz


End file.
